peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin
The 'Goblin '''is a minor recurring character in ''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. He is the boss of the office in Peppatown where the adults including Peppa all work. He had a major role in "Discord's Honour" where he was actually The Smooze in disguise. His name was confirmed to just be "Goblin" in "Why I Slayed". Appearance The Goblin is a green goblin wearing a blue shit with a red tie and brown shoes. Prominence * "Major Issues" - First appearance, yelling at Peppa at her job. * "So Much Power" - Matteo and Mayor Lion teleport into the Goblin's office during their fight. * "Passionate Blaze" - William and Willdawg14 interrogate the Goblin about Autumn Blaze's disappearance. * "The Dastardly Dean"- He is seen buying smoke alarms. * "The Skids" - The Goblin gives Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic a job because of their new voices, and they subsequently quit. * "Told Off" - Pinko gets an office job to be like her mom, but is fired by the Goblin when she tries tell him what to do. * "Prince Matteo" - Appears at Matteo’s ceremony. * "Porch Pirates" - William and the Porch Pirates steak a package from him. * "A Cheesy Scandal" - Appears at the town party. * "Pink-xelated" - Seen running from an explosion. * "Field Trap" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic take their class to the office but he drives them out. * "The Revolt" - He is one of the protestors. * "The Poor Snake" - The heirs list him as a potential friend for Sombra Snake. * "What Have We Done?" - He sues the heirs for always entering the office for no reason without permission. * "Are You Afraid Of The Light?" - He appears during "It's Finally Halloween" dressed as a Murloc from World of Warcraft. * "Why I Slayed" - He is part of the interview. His name is also revealed here to be "Goblin". * "A Fair To Remember" - Attends the Queen's birthday party. * "You Smooze You Lose" - Seen at the pet shop. * "Dawn of the Debt" - Appears when Spinfox gets a job at the office to raise money. * "Swamp Fever" - Gets the Blue Flu along with the rest of the town, but claims it’s from all the years of working. * "User Con" - Seen with a booth at User Con. * "Food Fight" - His sandwich attacks him. * "Pork On The Run" - He stops by the Pig house to try and sell something. * "Discord's Honour" - His first major role. He plays golf with Discord over a job at the office. It is revealed at the end of the episode he was actually the Smooze in disguise. * "Bombergranate" - Seen approving Bomber267's fruit industry. * "Queen+" - He works with the users and the heirs to make the Queen's streaming service. * "Soul " - He hires all the heir's and Discord to work at the office, and eventually steals their souls, but they get them back. * "Grout's Gonna Get You" - He informs the Satanic Spirits of The Grout's play, and the latter hijacks his car at the end of the episode. * "Free Piggy" - He personally tells Peppa to take the day off, as he doesn’t seem to know how e-mails work. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:PA Category:PA:NG Category:PA characters